Blast to the Past
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Read and Find out R/R


Hey all this is my first Buffy Fanfiction, if you like it I will continue, if you don't I won't continue.   
  
I don't own anything except the characters you don't know.  
  
~ Blast to the Past ~ (cheesy, but o well)  
  
  
** Sunydale, CA 2019 **  
  
" Mom I'm home" A dark haired girl around 16 yelled through the quite house.   
  
"In here Hun" someone yelled from the kitchen. The girl walked through the house to the kitchen and entered to find a tall woman with the same hair color in her late 30's washing dishes.   
  
" Hey sweetie did you have fun at the bronze?" the older woman said. "Yea, the guys were there, the night went smoothly" the teen said as she took a swig of her bottled water.   
All of a sudden the teen doubled over and fell to the floor clutching her head. Her mother rushed to her side.   
_~ In a warehouse somewhere, A raven haired man, wearing a long black cloak, chanting something in a different language, a spiral vortex appeared on the wall in the warehouse, all of a sudden different flashes appear, one of her mother when she was younger with her father and his friends, then one of the same man in the warehouse killing a demon and sucking his power and life out of him, then one of the deaths and pain of thousands of innocent people ~_ then the vision ended.   
  
"Aspirin the size of Europe please" the girl asked slowly getting up and sitting back in her chair.  
  
" Sure honey are you ok? What was the vision of?" the older woman asked getting   
her daughter the aspirin and her water bottle.  
  
The girl explained what she saw "what I don't get is why I saw a vision of you and dad with your friends when you were like 20, what does that have to do with the warlock?" she asked confused.   
  
"I'll call the group and Wesley maybe he will know" her mother said concerned. About 20 minutes later the woman hung up the phone and turned to her daughter who was now doing her homework.   
  
" What did Wes say?" the girl asked looking up from her textbook.   
  
" Well I'm not sure you want to hear this but it's the only way to stop what he is doing" her mother said.   
  
" What is it just spill already" the teen said impatiently.  
  
" Ok here it is, no shortcuts just the plain truth" she took a deep breath and looked at her daughter who had that "what" look on her face.   
  
" Wesley said the warlock is named Morphius, he is very powerful, he takes demon's energy and makes it his, he also takes their powers if they have any" she said waiting a second to let the girl process the info before continuing.   
  
"So me and the gang kill him and no one dies" the teen says like its no big deal.   
  
"Well, the thing is he cant be killed here he is to strong" her mother said. " So what are we supposed to do, just sit and watch him destroy the world, I don't think so" the teen said annoyed.  
  
" The only way to kill him is to go back to right before he kills his first demon and takes his powers" she said waiting for the reaction she knew she was in store for.   
  
"WHAT!?!?!, so you are telling me that I have to go by my self back in time to kill this   
guy, ugh I hate my life" the teen says getting up and walking into the living room, her mother not to far behind.   
  
" No actually its you and the gang" her mother says reliving the tension.  
  
"Fine I'll tell the others, how far back are we going?" the teen said giving in, she knew she had to.   
  
" Back to 2001, you guys will need to leave tomorrow, Tara and Willow are getting things ready for the spell and already have told Nick and he seems ok with it" her mother said.  
  
" You mean I have to see him, after I just got over the fact that he wasn't coming back," she said on the verge of tears. The older woman looked at her fragile daughter; she could see the hurt in her eyes.   
  
"I know honey you were the one who took the longest to stop grieving, I know you miss him, I do to but I've moved on, I have you to live for, I will always love him and you" she said hugging her daughter in a tight embrace.  
  
" I know it's just that it will be hard," the girl said wiping away her tears.  
After calling everyone, the girl went to sleep because she had a long day tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next night everyone was gathered together, the teens said goodbye to their parents and got into the circle for them to start.  
  
" Ok you guys, you will most likely be split up, and will have to find each other when you get there, we wrote a letter to our past selves explaining why you are there" a blonde woman in her late 30's said as she hugged all the kids their was 6 teens total 3 girls 3 guys.   
  
"Yea you guys be careful we love you," a man in his 30's said.   
  
" Well we better get started" a red haired woman said. They all began chanting then there was a blinding white light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
** Sunydale CA, 2001 **  
There was a bright light then a loud thud, lying on the ground were two figures. The girl wearing black leather pants, a black leather corset and a knee length leather duster, got up and rubbed her head " God that hurt like hell" she said dusting her self of and surveying the area.   
  
" Man that hurt," said the other figure as he stood, he was wearing a white tight T-shirt, leather pants and a long black duster.  
  
" Well it looks like we made it but the question is, where is everyone else" the girl stated. All of a sudden something emerges out of the bushes, and attacks them.   
  
The girl does a roundhouse kick and hits the thing in the stomach she pulls a stake out of her coat sleeve and stakes it. The vampire turns to dust.  
  
"Well were defiantly in Sunydale," the guy said. Out of nowhere three vampires appear out of nowhere and start attacking the two. After about 15 minutes of fighting, the three vampires are dusted. The girl rushes over to the buy lying on the ground motionless.   
  
"Get up, we gotta go to Giles's old apartment" she said helping him walk. They are walking when they are attacked by another vampire, just outside Giles apartment building.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Buffy looks up and says " you guys hear that, it sounds like fighting" they nod. " I'm going to go check it out" she says as she heads out the door, with the rest in tow.   
  
When they get outside, they see two figures coming towards them . When the two get closer, the girl said, "Can I get a little bit of help here" she said motioning towards the guy in her arms.  
  
Once inside Buffy speaks up " Cordelia what do you why are you here, you look different?" she says point blankly.   
  
" I'm not Cordelia and I have a letter for you all" the girl says as she sits. Xander walks in with Anya and says " Whoa Cordy since when do you wear leather and black?" he says to the girl he thinks is Cordelia.  
  
" Huh? I'm not Cordelia" she says. " Well you look like her, sound like her, if you're not her who the hell are you?" Buffy says angrily.   
  
"I'm Angel," the girl says. The guy they brought in was starting to come too. " Spike are you ok?" Buffy says walking over to him.   
  
" I'm not Spike" he said rubbing his head.  
  
" That is Jake" Angel stated annoyed.   
  
" What are you, and why are you here?" Giles asks nervous. Angel hands them the letter and gets up pulling Jake with her.   
  
" Read that and we will be back later, we have to find the others, oh and Call Angel and his crew to come here as soon as possible" she said walking out the door.   
  
Giles took out the letter and Read it aloud:  
  
**_Dear Scooby Gang,  
Hey Buffy, Tara, Willow, Cordy, Anya, Xander and Wesley here. Well the future you's that is. Well, as you know something must be up if we are sending our children and new Scooby gang back in time to you. Well they are there to stop a warlock from something that will greatly effect the future. They can explain more to you, keep them safe and help them. Inclosed is a spell to bring them back to our time, you guys will not remember anything except a group of teens helped defeat a warlock.  
Well best of luck.   
Love,  
Willow, Buffy, Tara, Xander, Anya, Cordelia and Wesley._**  
  
Giles finished reading and looked at all their disbelieving faces. After the shock sunk in Buffy called LA.   
  
"Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless" Cordy's voice said through the phone.  
  
"Hey Cordy, is Angel there?" Buffy asked the ex-cheerleader.  
  
"yea hold on I will get him," she said back.  
  
"ANGEL PHONE, IT'S BUFFY" cordy yelled.  
  
" Hello" a tired male voice came on the phone.  
Cordelia hung up.  
  
" hey we have a situation here we need you all down here ASAP" Buffy said.  
  
" Sure we will leave immiaditly," He said as he hung up.  
  
"lemme guess we got to go to Sunydale?" Cordy said buttoning her shirt back up and walking over to Angel where she kissed him. He nodded, " Go call Wesley and pack" he said as he got up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Two hours later 9:15 PM  
There is a knock at Giles door he opens it to find six teenagers, they walk in. " Hello" they all said to everyone.  
  
" Is it just me or do we all have like younger versions of us?" Xander stated looking at the teens. Just then another knock came, in walked Cordelia , Angel and Wesley.   
  
"Whoa since when you all have twins?" Cordy asked staring at the teens infront of her.   
  
"will someone please explain whats going on?" Angel asked . They all sat down.  
  
"ok I'll start, My name is Angelina Elizabeth O'Connely , But call me Angel" the Cordy clone said.   
"My name is Alexander Rupert Harris, Al for short and that's my twin sister" the Xander clone said pointing to a girl that looked like Anya.   
  
" Mine is Elizabeth Jenneifer Harris, Buffy for short, Al's twin".  
  
"I'm Nickolas Oz Rosenburg or Nick" a tall, slim strawberry blonde haired boy said.   
  
"I'm Delia Angela Addington and that dumbass over there is my older brother" the Buffy clone said pointing the Spike clone in the chair.   
  
"and I'm Jacob Liam Addington, Jake " he said.   
  
um ok then why do you guys have our last names and look like us ? and who has the last name Addington?" Buffy asked confussed.  
  
"well Slayer my mortal last name is Addington." Spike piped in.  
  
"ok just to clear everyone up, I am Cordelia and Angel's daughter, Al and Buffy are Xander and Anya's kids, Nick is Willow and Tara's adopted Son, and those two are yours and Spike's kids" Angelina said   
  
"Oh …WHAT?" Buffy said realizing what she had said. She looked directly at Cordy and Angel noticing they were holding hands.  
  
"Well Buffy we need to tell you something, were together now" Angel said looking at Cordy then back to Buffy.  
  
"And when were you planning on telling me, and what about the clause?" She said angrily.  
  
"were sorry we've only been together for two months. And I my soul is permenent." Angel said.  
  
"AND WERE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING THAT FROM ME TO" Buffy yelled rage in her voice.  
  
Just then Angelina doubled over clutching her head. After about a minute the vision is over.   
" Angel what did you see?" Jake says helping her up gentily. "Advil now, please," she paused then contiued. " Morphious he's going to strike in 2 days." Angel said softly taking the Advil from Giles's hand.   
  
" Wait you get visions?" Angel(vamp) asks curiously.   
  
"Yea and I have Vampire strength , and hearing." She said   
  
" do any of you have powers or other things you inheredited?" Wesley asks.  
  
" Well I can go full game face, and I have both slayer and vampire strength" Jake stated proudly.  
  
"I'm the slayer and I have both your's and Mom's strength, but I can see better in the dark then normal people." Delia said.  
  
" I practice magic , im pretty good at it" Nick said .  
  
" Well I don't do much, but Buffy can do spells easily." Al said.   
  
" Oh So who's Morphious?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Well he is this warlock that steels demon's strength and power, in our time he is going to use all that power to destroy the planet, he cant be killed because he's to powerful. So we were sent back here to stop him from steeling his first strength." Angel said as she took a sip of water.  
  
" so how do you plan to attack?" Buffy asks.  
  
TBC if you guys like it that is. Please review and tell me what you think and please be honest.  
Thanx   
  



End file.
